Postatem Obscuri Lateris Nescitis
by Elfkin
Summary: (SEQUEL TO ORACULUM) Hermione and Severus have had one year of utter bliss and plan to keep it that way. Voldemort has other ideas...
1. Beginnings

The hallway was barely lit by the few hovering charms, which radiated a soft blue glow. Hermione walked down the corridor quietly trying to hear any sound while keeping one hand against the wall to stabilize herself. Her entire body shook with apprehension and from the shot of adrenaline that was now coursing through her veins. She had no idea where he could, when he might strike. Hermione slowly turned the corner and was instantly seized by a pair of arms. She gasped in shock and was not surprised to hear the man holding her chuckle.  
  
"You're mine wench." He growled in her ear. Hermione smiled as her heart began to beat faster.  
  
"If you can catch me, you can have me." She whispered before vanishing from his arms. She reappeared seconds later in her room, knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch up to her so easily.  
  
The room, unlike the halls, was filled with light. That was in part from the large window that was open and allowing the day's sun to filter in. There were not many things in her room except for an armoire, two plush chairs, a small table, and her bed. Hermione smiled at the thought of going to sleep, but now was not the time. The comforting silk sheets would have to wait until later. She walked quickly to the door intending on leaving but as she began to pass the four poster she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the curtains. She shrieked as she fell backwards and then was pinned down by her attacker.  
  
Severus smiled down at her before giving her a quick kiss. The quick kiss however turned into a passionate embrace that almost bruised Hermione's lips. He pulled away breathless, smiling from ear to ear and then scowled down at her.  
  
"You realize that you cheated?" He said sourly. Hermione tried to look as innocent as possible, but was unable to keep from smiling.  
  
"I did no such thing." She protested though her voice shook with mirth.  
  
"You most certainly did, I caught you in the hallway." He said while bringing her arms up over her head, lightly caressing the smooth skin. "It's not fair to use your elvish powers." Severus bent down again kissed her on the forehead, down the bridge of her nose, her lips, and then the side of her neck.  
  
"Nothing is fair in love and war." Hermione breathed while craning her neck to give him more access to the sensitive flesh. Severus growled against her throat sending a chill down her body. Severus stopped suddenly making Hermione moan in protest.  
  
"So our little games are war now?" He asked as his eyes shone with mischief. Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
"They have always been war, love." Hermione said as she shifted beneath him causing him to growl again. Severus looked down at her stonily, then slowly his frown turned to a broad smile. Hermione watched with interest as though she could see the wheels of his mind turning. "What exactly are you thinking of?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Severus shook his head and looked back down at her, the look of mischief in his eyes growing brighter. He kissed her again a little more roughly than before. He relished the feeling of Hermione struggling against his hands to try and embrace him. Unfortunately for her, that is not what he had in mind. He pulled away slowly and gazed into her eyes which were now burning with an untamed fire.  
  
"Don't muggles torture their prisoners of war?" Severus asked, lowering his head to kiss a path of feathery kissed along her collar bone.  
  
"Yes..." She whispered arching into him, but as she moved forward Severus moved away. "Severus, please..."  
  
"I believe torture is to be just that." He said brushing his hand down her side and pulling it away little by little.  
  
"You're cruel." Hermione smiled as she began to understand his game. You may when this battle, Hermione thought wryly, but the war has just begun.  
  
*****  
  
Deep in St. Mungo's, well past all living inhabitants, was a room that had been almost forgotten for the last year. A large door with hundreds of wards and even wrapped in unbreakable chains laid at the end of a long hallway. Two aurors nodded to two others that had just returned to take the next shift. The new wizards quickly scanned the door and then each stood to one side. They did not talk, they did not smile, but then who would when given this task.  
  
It had been a year since that faithful day when Voldemort had been defeated. After his demise many of the wizardring world had forgotten he was still alive. Alive and healthy in the bleakest of sense. His mind was still intact, as was his magic, but he was unable to use it. Voldemort was trapped in a shell of a body, for it would no longer listen to his commands. He watched with amusement when the aurors were forced to come into the room.  
  
If only they knew the fate the would soon face. Everyone believed him to be gone, a shadow. Voldemort laughed. He would soon be great again. He rise to power and take his revenge on that half breed and the rest of the world. Time. That is all that it took, and soon the time would be right. Lord Voldemort was patient enough, but when he regained the use of a body Hermione will wish that she had killed him when she had the chance.  
  
Not long now, he told himself. Three days and my vessel will arrive.  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to WB and J.K Rowling. I own Duvessa and a few other things that pop up in here.  
  
A/N I finally got the first chapter to the sequel up( And there was much rejoicing.) anyway, I know this is short, but i'll have more up by tuesday. Please review! 


	2. Good News, Bad News

Many hours later Hermione lay silently in Severus' arms just enjoying being there with him. Severus was sound asleep, the steady rhythm of his heart and breathing had almost sent Hermione into the land of dreams, but she had one thought that kept running through her mind. She idly ran her hand down his bare chest wondering when exactly it would no longer just be the two of them. Severus had told her about how he received one of her premonitions and Duvessa visiting.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure when she would have her, but she did know she would have a little girl. At least there won't be another little Severus Snape running around scaring the daylights out of people. Hermione smiled thinking that it wouldn't be much better if there was a little Hermione running around either, or rather stuck in a book somewhere. Hermione sighed and was surprised when the arm around her waist tightened. She looked up to see Severus smiling down at her and wide awake.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" She asked resting her hand on his shoulder. He covered her hand with his own and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"The minute you started to fondle me." His voice had a teasing tone to it and Hermione couldn't help but blush. It seemed to amaze Severus that even after being husband and wife for almost a year he could still make her blush with the simplest of statements.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione mumbled into his chest.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" Severus asked kissing her head once more. Hermione smiled against his chest, then propped herself on her elbows to look him in the eye.  
  
"I was just thinking that it is a miracle we're going to have a girl." She said in feigned relief. "I can just picture the look on everyone's faces if there were two of you." Severus raised a questioning eyebrow and then promptly turn Hermione onto her back.  
  
"And you believe it would be better to have a know-it-all bookworm for a daughter." His eyes blazed with mirth and love. Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, then what would you have her be?"  
  
"I want her to be herself." Hermione answered truthfully, then frowned. "You know, we haven't even began to pick out a name yet, and we're not sure wh..." Hermione stopped short as Severus was staring over her. She had been looking at the ceiling and had not noticed at first. Hermione fidgeted a bit, self conscious. "What?"  
  
Severus shook his head and looked back down at her. "Nothing love." He replied softly. "But perhaps we should discuss this later. I believe we have visitors."  
  
Severus pointed across the room where Draco and Harry stood in the doorway. Harry looked dumbfounded with his face several shades of red and walked quickly back out of the door. While Draco stayed and had an unreadable smirk plastered across his face. Hermione realized all too slowly that the sheets were only pulled up to her waist exposing the upper half of her body. Hermione blushed furiously and pulled the sheets up to her chin while sitting up.  
  
"Malfoy!" She yelled throwing a rather nasty bolt of energy at him. He smiled and then ducked quickly out of the room. Once the door was shut she rounded on Severus. "You could have told me sooner!" She grumbled and got up to put some clothes on.  
  
"Yes I could have..." He agreed, "but then I wouldn't have been able to see Potter's eyes fall from his head." Severus laughed as Hermione threw his clothes at him.  
  
"It's not Harry I'm worried about." The corners of Hermione's lips turned upwards slightly. "He'll just apologize over and over again. Draco on the other hand...I'm going to kill him!" She yelled running out of the room.  
  
Severus laughed even harder as his wife bolted from the room. Over the last year Draco and Hermione had become close friends, almost as close as she and Harry. They still acted like children though, seeing who could pull the best prank on who. Normally Draco won, but Hermione had gotten him a few times. It didn't help the staff at Hogwarts any to have two twenty year olds running around like first years. Professor McGonagall had fallen victim to a well thought out hex that had been meant for Hermione. Needless to say the fourth year Ravenclaw/Gryffindor class had quiet an entertaining class with their Professor bouncing off the walls, literally.  
  
Hermione skidded to a halt at the door to the library where Severus, Harry, Draco, and herself normally met for whatever business would arise. She walked in quietly, on her guard for any attacks from Draco. Harry wasn't in the room yet, but Draco was. He was standing with his back to her looking out the window. Hermione suddenly spun around and shot a blue cord of energy back towards the doors. There was a grunt of displeasure and then Draco fell to the ground. Although he was completely immobile, tied from his shoulders down to his ankles, and lying on the ground, he was still smiling up at her.  
  
"Draco, next time you plan on using an illusion, can you at least make it believable?" Hermione said bending down to untie the knot of the rope.  
  
"What, it wasn't?" He asked furrowing his brow and pulling the last of the rope from his shoulders. As he threw it to the side it melted into a small puddle and then vanished.  
  
"No." Hermione stated coolly. "I wouldn't think that for one minute that you would turn your back to me, and especially not after walking in on Severus and myself." Draco smiled and stood up with the help of Hermione's offered hand.  
  
"That reminds me, I'll have to thank Severus for that." Draco's eyes had this faraway look in them, that smirk on his face again. Hermione slapped him playfully in the arm. "Ouch. I was talking about Potter, but you weren't half bad yourself." Draco received another slap and a scowl before Harry and Severus came into the room.  
  
"Playing again children?" Severus asked raising and eyebrow at the two of them. Hermione smiled and kissed her husband lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Of course." Hermione pulled Severus over to one of the chairs. "Just think of what it will be like when Uncle Draco, and Uncle Harry have our daughter to brainwash."  
  
Severus grimaced at the thought of some of the things she could get in trouble with. Hermione turned and beamed at the two other men, both of which were wearing a strange expression. Hermione rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"Oh, you two." She scolded. "Get your heads out of the clouds, sit down and tell me why you have interrupted my morning." Draco and Harry obediently sat down as quickly as possible.  
  
"Well," Harry began, "We have bad news, and something in between." Harry cleared his throat making sure he didn't look directly at Hermione, he was more or less staring out the window. " The in between news is that several of the Professors at Hogwarts have decided to take a well needed vacation for a few months out of the school year, and Dumbledore has asked us to fill in since the three of us have been training there for a while."  
  
"Yes, this should be loads of fun." Draco drawled. " Potter here is taking over Magical Creatures and I have to take over Transfiguration." Hermione looked shocked for a moment, but before she could ask anything Draco cut her off. "Now this is where it gets interesting. Dumbledore, for some unknown reason has not been able to get a new DADA Professor, so he wants you to take it over Severus."  
  
Severus, who had been staring at some point on the wall for the past five minutes snapped his head around to look at Draco. Draco and Harry were both smiling at him since it was no secret that Severus Snape had always wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He began to smile, but that quickly turn into a frown.  
  
"Who is to take over potions?" Severus' eyes glittered knowingly right after the question had left his mouth. Harry who had finally looked at Hermione simply pointed to her.  
  
"Meet Hogwarts newest Potions Mistress." Harry said smiling.  
  
Despite her happiness at being able to teach potions Hermione wondered vaguely how Dumbledore had known she had gotten a doctrine in potions. Severus had been the only that even knew she was trying for, since he of course was helping her achieve it. In order to become a Potion Master, or Mistress, one has to work under a Potion Master for at least eight months. Good thing she was married to one.  
  
"But how did..." Hermione looked down at Severus, who was trying very hard to cover his smile with his hand. "You're going to pay for this dearest." Hermione said sweetly. Severus looked up at her with that undeniable glint of mischievousness again.  
  
"Really? How?" He inquired, liking the fact that Hermione's fire showed through her own eyes. Harry coughed trying to break whatever trance they were throwing themselves into.  
  
"We still have the bad news." Harry said somberly. " Since the new school year starts in three weeks, Dumbledore has asked that we keep to our promise." The room was deathly silent. No one moved, and a look of grim determination was set upon all their faces.  
  
"When do we go?" Hermione finally croaked. Her throat had gone suddenly dry, and seemed to be tightening. She wasn't prepared to go back there yet. Even if it had been nine months since the last time, she couldn't bring herself to go back so soon.  
  
"Three days." Draco said quietly.  
  
They all lapsed back into silence. Each of them were thinking of what it meant to go back and face the once great Dark Lord. No one knew that by going there, one of them would not return the same.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to WB and J.K Rowling. I own Duvessa and a few other things that pop up in here.  
  
A/N Chapter Two as promised. I'll be getting into the good stuff as soon as possible, but I have to work my way up. I know theirs is some confusion, but I hop to fix that. I left a lot of things open in Oraculum that haven't been answered. Trust me it will all make sense in this one. Sorry if there are mistakes, I lost my beta reader, so I tend to miss some things others don't. Please keep reviewing, and thanks to those of you who have already. 


	3. And Then There Were Three

The next day the four professors left for Hogwarts to start to get things in proper order. Lessons had to be planned, passwords given, wards put up, and all the other joys that came with being an authority figure. Hermione grimaced at the thought of having to be stuck down in the dungeons that were devoid of all natural light. At least she wasn't alone like Severus had been. Per request Severus moved the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes down to the dungeons not only to keep an eye on the Slytherins, but also to be closer to his wife.  
  
Harry and Draco had gone their separate ways to find their quarters as Hermione and Severus did the same. Instead of Severus' usual chambers, Dumbledore had set a suite aside for them, knowing they wouldn't want to be apart. Even if everyone knew they were married it still wouldn't look well with the Potions Mistress and DADA Professor were seen sneaking into each other's rooms. Hermione smiled to herself at that thought. It might have been fun getting caught by a student.  
  
"Please stop smiling in that manner." Severus said softly from her right. A small frown forming on his own lips. "You look like a cat getting ready to pounce on some poor unsuspecting mouse." He smiled crookedly before opening a door Hermione hadn't noticed before. "After you."  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly as she passed him. "Are you suggesting a new game love?" She said walking backwards so she may face her husband. "I for one, don't see you as the mouse ty-yipe!"  
  
Hermione barely had time to finish her sentence as she tripped over something, and was falling straight to the ground at a rapid speed. With reflexes that reminded her of a snake striking Severus caught her around the waist. Hermione sighed in relief as she did not want to end up in an unruly pile of limbs on the floor. Severus stooped down kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"If you could keep your mind from the gutter for a few moments, you would have seen the trunk behind you." Severus smiled again, steadied her on her feet, and then swept past her quickly into an adjoining room.  
  
"I'm so glad you care." Hermione mumbled following after him.  
  
Their bedroom looked exactly as the one at their own home. How wonderful, Hermione thought with glee. It was just like Dumbledore to do something like this. The four poster bed was decorated in sheets of the same glittering gold, and the velvet curtains were still of a deep emerald. Hermione however wonder how their room was able to have the same windows, as there was no windows in the dungeons. She would have to find out exactly where they were later, as she had not paid much attention on the way up. As Severus continued to prowl around the room Hermione threw herself on the bed, she was joined shortly there after by Severus.  
  
They laid there in silence for what seemed like hours, both of their minds were in different places. Severus' thoughts were much darker than Hermione's, and she didn't care for them one bit. She turned on her side and glared down at her husband.  
  
"Must you think about Voldemort now?" She asked angrily. "We don't have to worry about him for another two days, can't we just be happy for now? He's not going anywhere. I promise you that."  
  
Severus jolted next to her. As they had grown closer, Hermione's ability to see his thoughts had grown stronger. I she was feeling a strong enough emotion, Severus had actually able to look in her mind as well. He shook his head to clear all worries, and tried to smile at Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want us to stay happy." He said quietly. Hermione nodded in understanding and moved to get up when Severus pulled her back down. "Didn't you want to decide on a name?"  
  
"Yes...but I can't think of any right now." Hermione confessed blushing slightly. "All I want to make sure of is that her initials do not spell something horrible."  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked thoroughly confused. Hermione smiled bitterly.  
  
"Until I married you my initials spelt out the word H. A. G. , Hermione Ann Granger. That is not the best thing in a school with cruel little boys." Hermione looked down at Severus and he started to laugh. Hermione frowned at him. "What now?"  
  
"Nothing." He said sobering. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Whenever someone says nothing, it always means something." She stated matter- of-factly.  
  
"You worry too much, but then I suppose that's the mother coming out of you." Severus propped himself on his elbows and kissed her on her cheek. When he pulled back he noticed that gleam in her eyes again. "Plan on making me a mouse?"  
  
Hermione nodded with pleasure, before doing as he said earlier and pounced on her prey.  
  
An hour before dinner the happy couple still lay together basking in their joy in silence. Hermione giggled when she felt a small tickling sensation run down her body. Severus looked over at her curiously as her laughter became uncontrollable. Seconds flew by as his wife continued to laugh and before long she was surrounded in a light blue glow. Hermione stopped laughing abruptly and let out a small gasp as she arched her back slightly into the air. Severus was becoming increasingly worried as every second passed. Something was wrong, but what should he do? Hermione closed her eyes when a bright gold light shot from her belly into the air. She collapsed back onto the bed smiling broadly at the small crystal that was starting to form above her body. Very slowly she turned to an awestruck Severus.  
  
"I think we should find a name now." Hermione said plucking the crystal out of the air. She looked down at the small jewel with such tenderness as it glowed a steady gold. Hermione took Severus' hand and held the crystal in the center of their palms. A rush of life flowed down his arm and warmed his heart at the simple contact. "Our daughter is on her way. We must keep this crystal safe always." Severus looked at Hermione blankly.  
  
" It's her life Severus." Hermione said softly.  
  
  
  
A/N Yeah! Chapter three is up. Sorry for the delay, but I'm suffering from a bout of writer's block at the moment. I'll try to get more up soon. Tell me what you think so far. Please!!!! 


	4. When Forks Attack

Severus and Hermione decided to wait until the next morning to tell everyone about Hermione being pregnant. They felt that they needed to keep it between themselves, if only for a few hours or so. Now Hermione sat down at the table playing with the food on her plate, but not actually eating any of it. Her nerves wouldn't allow it. She was overjoyed about finally being pregnant, but why was it so difficult to tell her closets friends, her family. Perhaps it was the fact that within four hours time they would have to go check the wards on Voldemort. Hermione had the oddest feeling that something was amiss today. Something was out of place in the universe. Hermione was brought back down to earth by a sharp jab in her ribs. Hermione turned and glared at Draco who was smiling sweetly.  
  
"Plan on eating that?" He asked pointing to her mangled eggs and the few slices of fruit on her plate. Hermione shook her head and pushed it aside.  
  
"I've seemed to have lost my appetite." Hermione smiled reassuringly to Draco.  
  
"You okay Hermione?" Draco asked, a little bit of concern falling into his grey-blue eyes. She simply nodded. "You sure? You have this weird glow about you." Hermione frowned a bit at his last statement.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine Draco, I'm just trying to find the right words for an announcement Severus and I have." Hermione turned away from him before she could see his knowing smile. He laid his hand across hers in understanding.  
  
"Just get up and blurt it out." He whispered.  
  
Hermione shook her head as she looked around the staff table. Albus and Minerva were talking quietly, slipping glances at her for some reason. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Hooch were also in a conversation, while Remus, Sirius looked as if they were about to start a food fight. Well, at least Sirius looked like it. Remus looked like he was trying to talk him out of it since his sights were set on Severus. Severus, her beloved, was out of character this morning. A small smile crept creeping over his lips as he stared at nothing in particular.  
  
As Hermione looked around the room she didn't see Draco silently slipping an extra fork off the table. She hadn't noticed his hand leaving the top of hers or the fact that an evil grin had spread across his face. Draco looked down both sides of the table before jabbing the fork quickly into Hermione's back side. She yelped in pain and shot from her seat. Every head at the table turned to stare at her, including Severus. She rubbed the hurt away ruefully and gave Draco a look that could kill.  
  
"Didn't you have something to say?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, don't you have something to tell us?" Albus' voice rang clearly through the empty hall. She turned to look at the Headmaster who had that damned twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well, since I was so rudely unseated," here she shot Draco another glare, "Severus and I did have some news." Hermione's voice caught in her throat. Why was this so hard? Draco poked her again with the fork, harder than before. "I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.  
  
There was a flurry of colors as all the female members of the staff rushed towards Hermione and embraced her expressing their joy that she and Severus were going to be parents. Severus had left his chair, and was shaking hands with the males. Sirius had clapped him soundly on the back. This isn't that bad, Hermione thought as she was pulled into another hug by Minerva.  
  
"I suggest that we take these congratulations outside, before anyone else is attacked by a rouge fork." Albus spoke clearly over the mass of chatter. Hermione noticed with some satisfaction that a pink tint had crossed over Draco's cheeks.  
  
"Hermione dear, have you been thinking of any names yet?" Minerva asked kindly, while they guided her from the room.  
  
"Well, Severus and I have been discussing it, but no. Not yet." Hermione looked over at Severus wistfully as she seemed to be pulled away further and further away from him. She caught his eye, and time seemed to stop as they just stood there and stared at each other over the heads of and in between their friends. "Hmmm? What did you say Poppy?" Hermione attention was snapped back to the stout medi-nurse.  
  
"I said that I've always found Bridget to be a lovely name." Poppy Pomfrey smiled as Hermione's mind continued to linger elsewhere.  
  
"Oh, what about Sara? Or perhaps Hannah?" Minerva said glancing at Poppy, and the elder females continued on in this fashion for sometime, not that Hermione heard a word after Poppy.  
  
*****  
  
Harry and Draco spoke quietly to the two aurors in front of the heavily warded door. It took several spells to confirm that they were all indeed who they said they were. Unfortunately, not all of the Death Eaters had been captured, and had yet to be found. Hermione shivered, trying to picture what sort of existence the regal Lucius Malfoy had now. Draco and his mother still lived at the manor, with very happy lives without that bastard. Hermione shook her head to clear it. She had to stay focused in there because she had no idea what would happen.  
  
The aurors, Severus, Harry and Draco removed the wards and slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly on its hinges, a sign of how often it was used. The men went in first of course with wands raised. Hermione would have smiled at the thought of them being her knights in shining armor, but at the moment nothing would be able to make her smile. She took a deep breath before stepping into the room tentatively.  
  
The air of the room was thick with a distant smell of decay. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust as she continued to walk towards the center of the room. Voldemort sat at the back wall, eyes distant and unfocused. Hermione shuddered as he didn't looked any different from when the put him in here. His eyes were still a blood red, his skin as pale as ivory, contrasted by his black hair. The only thing missing was the cruelty in his face. Without being able to move or speak, Voldemort looked as docile as a kitten.  
  
Hermione gathered her cloak around her and slowly knelt in front of Voldemort's unmoving body. Her heart was racing a mile a minute from fear that as soon as she touched him he would strike out at her. Swallowing her fear Hermione brought her hands to either side of his face. She held them there for a second, mere inches from his flesh. Draco and Severus each put a reassuring hand on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and closed her hands around his temples.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N And there's the end of chapter four…JK! You didn't think I would actually end the chapter like this did you? All right, maybe I would, but not this time. Back to the story!  
  
Voldemort watched them enter in mild amusement. Severus, Harry, and Draco. What a surprise to have three of them there, but where was his conduit? Where was Hermione? She would have to come to check his condition. He watched with anticipation as she slowly entered the room. She looked as delicious as he remembered. Soft milk white skin, golden chestnut hair, with two streaks of silver framing her face. Her eyes fell upon him and flashed gold for a spilt second as she hesitated.  
  
That's right, Voldemort thought. You sense something is wrong, but you will still come to me.  
  
On cue Hermione continued to walk towards him, gathering her cloak from around her ankles as she did. Slowly she kneeled before him, and even more slowly she reached her hands out to touch him. She stopped mere inches from his temples, and a frown creased her luscious mouth. Draco and Severus both put their hands on one of her shoulders and then she clamped her hands around his temples.  
  
*****  
  
A rush of cold ran through Hermione as she finally touched Voldemort. Her body gave a violent jerk and she was thrown backwards with Severus and Draco. Harry stood in shock as the three of them began to shake violently with cold. Severus was the first to take back control of his body, but Draco and Hermione were still trembling. Moments later they became very still. Hermione looked around the room in horror, as if she were searching for someone or something. She turned to Severus with panicked filled eyes.  
  
"Are you, you? Do you feel any differently?" Hermione asked in a rush. Severus nodded that he was fine. She turned to Draco hurriedly. "Draco?"  
  
"I'm fine." Draco answered while clenching and unclenching his fist. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Hermione rushed from the room checking both of the aurors outside. She then proceeded to run different spells over them and Harry. She frowned trying to figure out what could have happened. Draco rushed after her and caught her arm.  
  
"Hermione what happened?" Concern filled his voice, and Hermione couldn't help but answer with a tremor in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. I felt as though something had come out of Voldemort, and shot straight through me." Draco guided Hermione back into the room where Severus was still standing.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you try to check again." Draco said soothingly. "I'm sure everything's fine." He took her shaking hands and placed them back on Voldemort's head, his own hands never leaving hers. Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
"He's still there I can feel him."  
  
With that in order the Professors of Hogwarts left the room, warded it once more and left to go home. Unfortunately, they were bringing one extra person along for the ride.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, this is the end of the chapter. Still slightly evil cliffhanger, but not as bad. So tell me what you think.  
  
Arcee- I do like the name Bridget, so I'll keep it in mind. I hope you don't mind that I put it in the chapter.  
  
Aries-Overgrown schoolboy? I'll have to remember that. ; )  
  
MountainDewChika- Sara is another fine name, so it's also in consideration.  
  
If anyone else has any name suggestions for Severus' and Hermione's baby girl please let me know. You can either e-mail me @ ElfkinWarrior@aol.com, or leave it in a review. Thanks to Everyone!!! 


	5. Changes

It was a week before school began again, and the tension within the castle was almost tangible. Hermione had almost forgotten Voldemort completely, with her lessons to plan and hiding from the female population of the staff. Since Draco had forced the confession from her, nearly all of the women of Hogwarts have been following her around checking on her. Was she comfortable? Had they picked a name yet? How far along was she? Etc. Etc. She couldn't take it anymore! Right now she was on her way to see Poppy to set her first check up. The medi-witch was delighted when Hermione and Severus had asked for her help in the baby's care. Hermione shuddered at the thought of muggle hospitals. Whenever she entered one all she could feel was death and that was not a place she wanted her child to be born. Hermione smiled at little as she clutched the small crystal beneath her robes. The warmth of her daughter's life tingled through out her body. While she and Severus thought about different names they conceded to calling the baby Ray. Just so everyone wasn't always saying "it", "the baby", or "she". That and she was of course a ray of light in their lives. Finding that she had reached the hospital ward, Hermione reluctantly let go of the crystal and walked in quietly. Poppy was at one of the shelves restocking the potions there. "Morning Poppy." Hermione said softly, trying not to scare the stout witch. Poppy Pomfrey turned around with a very large grin on her face. "There's my mother to be." She said kindly. She motioned for Hermione to sit on one of the nearby beds. "How are you feeling?" Hermione laid down as the medi-witch began to take readings. "Just fine." Hermione said in the same soft voice. "It's only been a week Poppy."  
  
Poppy's brow creased as she looked over then scans she had just performed on Hermione. Hermione sat up slowly, trying to look over her shoulder. Poppy scanned her again quickly, letting out a sigh of frustration with the results. "Are you sure, you've been feeling okay?" Poppy turned around to look Hermione in the eyes. "Yes. Why?" Hermione asked, worry settling over her. Was Ray okay? What was wrong? "It's just that I can't seem to get a good reading." Seeing the concern on Hermione's face, Poppy rushed forward. "Ray is just fine though. I think it has more to do with her bloodline. The magic surrounding her is very strong." "Oh." Hermione said as she remembered something her mother's memories had shown her. "It's somewhat of a protective shell, so dark curses can't be cast on the infant." She explained slowly. "Umm...I'm not sure what to do about it though. You can see Ray's progress, right?" "Yes, of course I can." Poppy said a little huffily. "It's just not as clear as with normal witches." Hermione smiled at her kindly before hoping off the bed. She patted Poppy's arm lightly giving her an apologetic look. "I never meant to insult your capabilities. I'll try to find someway for the images to be clearer if it will help." Poppy nodded her head and went back to her shelves as Hermione made to leave. "See you in two weeks Poppy." She called over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. ***** Draco lounged in his sitting room shivering even though it was a warm summer day, and the fire in the grate was burning. He rubbed his arms trying to think of what could be wrong. He wasn't sick as he had seen Poppy a few days ago and she said he was fine, but there was something definitely wrong. He was having nightmares every night, that even the dreamless sleep potion could not cure. Nightmares of Voldemort's return, the death of his friends, or of Hermione screaming for his help. His body would ache for no reason, and the chills were becoming more frequent. It was almost like someone or something was trying to take his body over. Draco was ripped from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He quickly extinguished the flames and opened the door. Not to his surprise he found Hermione at his door, and she was absolutely glowing. He moved to the side to allow her in and she frowned upon entering the room. " What's with the sauna?" She asked punching him lightly in the arm. Draco smiled at her slyly. "Nothing." He watched with interest as she started to back up towards the door again. "Would you like to go for a walk by the lake?" She nodded, backing the rest of the way out. They walked in silence through the halls and out to the grounds. When they reached the edge of the lake Hermione levitated a few rocks and skipped them across the water's surface. Draco watched her for several seconds, before a pain gripped his stomach and he had to use all his will power to keep from falling to the ground. Hermione turned to him in concern. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and was shocked when Draco yelped as if in pain. He took a step away from her and dropped to the ground. Hermione fell to her knees next to him, trying to get closer. "Draco, are you okay?" She asked as he moved away from her touch again. "What's wrong?" Draco put his hands over his ears as Voldemort' laugh echoed through his mind. His red eyes were burning brightly. The image kept growing stronger and stronger, before it melted away to a young man with raven black hair, and piercing blue eyes. He almost looked like Harry in a way. Draco was faintly aware of Hermione coming closer and he moved away again. When she had touched him , Voldemort had appeared, and the mark had started to burn more intensely than when it had first been burned into his skin. "Draco!" Hermione shrieked in panic as he started to change. His body was filling out more. His shoulders broaden, his hair grew to his shoulders and from the roots began to change from icy blond to hair as black as Severus'. She was finally able to get a hold on his shoulders, causing him to look up at her. Hermione gasped as his eyes became a dark sapphire blue. "What happened?" She whispered in awe.  
  
A/N First I must apologize for taking so long. I have a major bout of writer's block, which I'm kicking in the arse right now. Now I must apologize for this being so short. I'll try to get more up in a day or two, but I'm in the process of moving and I have no idea when my computer will be packed. And I couldn't remember what color Voldemort's eyes were before red so if it's wrong tell me. Anyway, how do you like it? Good, bad? I need reviews! Please!!!! 


	6. Forgotten

A/N : I know this is really short, and that it has been a really long time since I have written anything, but I plan to make amends. So please forgive me! I promise to write more and soon. And if anyone feels that it is necessary to flog me, I await punishment. Speaking of punishment I plan on writing another SS/HG fic. It will be a bit darker, but for those who are interested keep an eye out. Anyway. Enjoy the chapter. If not I accept flames, but I will most likely return the favor. = P  
"What happened?" She whispered in awe. Draco shook his head slowly, looking down at her knees. The cold was growing more intense. He had to use all his will power to push away the desire to shiver. He closed his eyes, still faintly aware of a worried Hermione kneeling in front of him before he slipped away into nothingness. ***** Hermione continued to watch in horror as the form that used to be Draco looked away. He refused to look at her and his eyes slid shut. Her heart began to beat painful against her ribs. What should she do? What had happened? Should she take him to Poppy? Hermione opted to hold his shoulders tighter as her emotions and confusion clashed and fought for dominance. It was for this reason that she didn't feel the body stir under her hands. She was too preoccupied to notice the man raise his head and smile menacingly at her. She had no chance to pull back before she was flipped around and had her back crushed against the man's chest. Hermione made to scream, to give him a nasty shock...anything, but she couldn't. Something was holding her back. "Ahhh...I have you now." He purred in her ear. His lips brushedightly across the side of her neck. "You will never be able to escape me Hermione. No matter how hard you try." Hermione's mind raced with ideas of what Draco was up to. This wasn't another prank. This wasn't Draco. And that voice it sounded so familiar, and yet new to her ears. A strong hand slid up from the valley between her breasts, and Hermione realized why she hadn't retaliated. The hand was firmly wrapped around her daughter's life. The man chuckled, sending small vibrations through her body. The sound also brought recognition to Hermione's panic filled mind. Voldemort. "So you have conceived." Voldemort kissed her temple almost tenderly. "Pity. At least now I will have a way to keep you in line." He gave a vicious tug. The thin silver chain snapped under the chain. Hermione cried out as if her own life had been ripped from her body. "Please...please." Hermione pleaded. "Do not worry my dear." Voldemort whispered. "I will not harm you offspring. I have need of the child. But for now, I do not have need of you. So until I call you, you will forget of this meeting." With a few whispered words of magic Hermione fell into a deep sleep. The crystal in his hand glowed faintly then blazed gold as he wrapped a spell around it, before returning to its natural state. He carefully placed the chain back around Hermione's throat. His hand lingered there as Voldemort's image from his youth melted away. ***** Draco woke with a start. His head ached and his nose was filled with the smell of the outdoors. A familiar scent also mingled in the air. Draco snapped his eyes to the prone figure lying across his lap. Hermione's chest rose and fell softly with sleep. He smiled down at her, thinking they must have fallen asleep on the warm summer's night. He gently scooped her up from the ground and carried her back to castle. Totally unaware of what had passed in the last twenty minutes. Never knowing that he, Draco Malfoy, now hosted the darkest wizard of their time in his body. And that he had no control over when he would make himself known again. For one cannot control, what they don't know is there. 


	7. What's in a name?

A/N : Wow look! An update! I promise to put another chapter up soon. As soon as I find that dusty little table in my mind where this plot currently resides.  
  
Hermione woke sometime later in her own bed. Her head felt as though it was stuffed with cotton and her body trembled slightly. She raised a shaking hand to her head, wondering exactly what had happened. The last thing she remembered was walking with Draco by the lake and then nothing. There was something else, she knew there was, but it stayed in the shadows of her mind like snatches of a forgotten dream. Hermione sighed heavily before heaving herself out of bed. No use staying there. Perhaps Draco could tell her what happened.  
Once on her feet Hermione swayed slightly, rocking on the back of her heels she quickly grabbed the bedpost. She squeezed her eyes shut against the dizziness and found a vision of a handsome man. Hermione opened her eyes. Her breathing came in short gasps as though she were afraid. Afraid? What did she have to be afraid of? Shaking her head, she slowly made her way out of her bedroom and into the common room.  
*****  
Draco sat in his room once again shivering. He was so cold. He rubbed his hands together for the hundredth time. That and he had this strange feeling he just couldn't shake, no matter how bad he shook. As soon as Hermione had left his arms it was as if some piece of him had stayed with her. Something else must have happened during their walk. For one he didn't even remember sitting down at the tree. That gap should say something. Then there was Hermione. She never fell asleep like that. Hell, he never fell asleep like that.  
Draco glared down at his pale hands and then pushed himself from his chair. This sitting and pondering wasn't helping any. He needed to talk to Hermione, maybe she could find the memories he lost. Perhaps even Severus could help. Draco shuddered again. Though this time it wasn't from the cold, but the look his old Potions Master had given him. He had never known what it was like to be under one of Severus' glares. Not venomous ones anyway. And when he had brought Hermione to her rooms that is what he received. Severus looked about ready to kill him when he had seen Hermione in his arms.  
He opened the heavy oak door and stepped out into the hallway as his thoughts continued. After all they had been through you would think that Severus would know that Draco didn't have an interest in Hermione. Lair. Hissed that annoying little voice. You would have been more than happy to take her when your father gave you the chance. Draco grimaced. Yes, he had wanted her, but Hermione made her choice and he would respect that.  
Don't worry my dear boy. Voldemort thought. You will still have your chance with her. Even if it is through me.  
  
*****  
Severus looked up from the book had been reading to watch the flames dance in the hearth. Well, more like staring at the book since he hadn't taken a word in. Ever since Draco brought Hermione back, sleeping in his arms, Severus had had this odd feeling. Draco hadn't mentioned anything about when or where Hermione had fallen asleep and it wasn't like her. Perhaps it was because of the pregnancy.  
Severus smiled a little to himself. He was going to be a father. It was odd that he was actually excited about this child since he couldn't stand the dunderheads that filed through Hogwarts every year, and the gods know his childhood was not a pleasant one. His little Ray. His Hermione. His family. Severus scowled as that overwhelming sense of ill fate churned in his stomach. No one was going to take this away from him. Even if that meant he had to take to his dark side again to protect them.  
So lost in his brooding, Severus did not hear Hermione come into the room. She smiled sleepily as all thoughts of finding Draco vanished when she saw Severus. She studied him for a moment. He looked so distant and untouchable, but she knew better. Hermione walked quietly behind and brushed his silky black hair aside so she could kiss his neck. Hermione smile widen as she felt Severus shiver under her lips.  
"You're awake then." Severus purred.  
Hermione walked around to the front of his chair and moving the book from his lap, she took its place. She loosely put her arms around his neck and snuggled her face in to chest, inhaling his scent. He made her feel whole. Severus in turn wrapped his arms around here waist and kissed the top of her head.  
"How are you feeling?" He brushed the silver streak of hair from her face.  
"Fine." She mumbled. "A little confused, but fine." Hermione's fingers began to trace small circles on the back of his neck where her lips had been.  
Severus shifted beneath the merest of inches to where Hermione's hip lay against his and let his fingers run lightly through her hair.  
"I believe I found a name for our little Ray." Hermione shivered at the tone of Severus voice. She still marveled at how his velvet tones were a caress all their own.  
"And that would be..." She nuzzled his neck delicately. Severus grinned. They were beginning another game, but it would have to wait. He picked Hermione up and set down gently on her feet.  
"What do you think of Rhianna?" He asked. Though his face was impassive, Severus was a little afraid of her answer.  
Hermione's face light up. She kissed Severus quickly on the lips.  
"It's perfect." Hermione exclaimed and then began to rush for the door. "I have to tell Minerva and the others." She called over her shoulder. "Then maybe they will give me some peace." And with that his wife disappeared.  
Severus stood there for several seconds watching the space his wife had just left. Sometimes she really did make him feel his age 


End file.
